Mente Peligrosa
by Sheila-Pattz
Summary: La mente de una mujer guarda los más grandes y profundos secretos, nadie es capaz de enfrentarse a la inigualable esencia femenina, y si lo hacen solo pueden perder ante nosotras... One-Short Inu


Mente Peligrosa

**Mente Peligrosa.**

_La mente de una mujer guarda los más grandes y profundos secretos, nadie es capaz de enfrentarse a la inigualable esencia femenina, y si lo hacen solo pueden perder ante nosotras. Ya que con tal de obtener lo que deseamos somos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa. Mantenemos a los hombres a nuestros pies, haciéndolos hacer lo que deseamos cuando lo deseamos, y si no lo hacen se darán cuenta que son ellos quienes tienen todas las de perder. _

**Único Capitulo. **

Una chica de cabello azabache acababa de salir del cuarto de baño, después de haber tomado un baño no muy bueno ya que le hizo mucha falta que su esposo la acompañase y ¿Dónde estaba él? Sentado cómodamente en el sofá de la sala viendo un estupido partido de fútbol.

¡Arg! Ya tendrán casi una semana de haber salido de vacaciones y el muy baka no le ha dedicado ni un minuto, ni mucho menos decir que le ha hecho el amor. Lo único que ha hecho es ver televisión y cuando ya va a dormir dice que esta muy cansado para poder estar con ella.

Pero hoy no sucedería eso, por que se llama Kagome Higurashi asegura que su esposo estará en su cama haciéndole el amor tal como lo desea y si no que se atenga a las consecuencias.

Camina hacia el armario que se encuentra en su habitación, con solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, abre la puerta de su armario y busca algo lo suficientemente sensual para poder seducir a su esposo. Ve algunas pijamas pero son demasiado grandes, muy largas y nada sensuales, sonríe con picardía al ver un camisón en color rojo, y estaba hecho con una especie de malla casi transparente con bellos detalles.

Deja caer la toalla que cubría su cuerpo y toma aquella prenda del armario para luego colocársela, tenía un escote muy pronunciado y le llegaba a solo unos milímetros debajo de su trasero, camina ahora al cajón donde guarda su ropa interior y toma unas pantis en color rojo.

Toma un cepillo que esta en su tocador con sus demás cosméticos, peina un poco su cabello, dejando que un pequeño mechón de cabello caiga a su rostro, deja el cepillo sobre el tocador, y toma un labial en color rojo con el cual pinta sus labios, luego de hacerlo camina hasta el espejo que esta a un lado del tocador, el cual le permite verse completamente.

Sonríe con coquetería antes de salir de la habitación para dirigirse hasta donde esta su esposo. Escucha el sonido del teléfono haciéndola dirigirse a contestarlo.

- Buenas noches –lo dice al contestar aquel aparato y camina un poco mas acercándose a su esposo deteniéndose en un lugar donde él pudiese escucharla y verla-

Había escuchado como comenzaba a sonar el teléfono y luego como la chica decía un _Buenas noches_, voltea a la dirección en la cual escucha la voz de su esposa, y ve como esta se mantiene de pie con aquel camisón de color rojo sumamente sensual, ve como ella con su mano libre toma el mechón que caía en su rostro y comienza a enredarlo en su dedo índice y luego lo desenreda repitiendo esa acción varias veces.

¡Rayos! ¿Que era lo que estaba planeando esa mujer ahora? Si quería excitarlo, lo estaba logrando y muy bien.

Escucha un alboroto sabiendo bien que proviene del televisor, dirigiendo su vista nuevamente hacia aquel aparato y ve como el equipo por el cual él iba acababa de dar una anotación, trata de concentrarse de nuevo en aquel partido, ya eran las semifinales y tenia que estar al pendiente de que su equipo llegase a la final, y si lo hacia ya estaba planeando ir con sus amigos para ir a ver el juego final.

- Muy bien, Sango nos veremos el sábado –escucha que lo dice su esposa seguido por un "_cuídate, buenas noches" _para terminar con aquella llamada-

Siente los pasos de la chica acercándose a él, pero no atreviéndose a voltear para verla, él siempre caiga rendido en sus redes y terminaba haciendo todo lo que ella desease.

¿Cuánto puede cambiar una mujer en tan solo dos años?

Es increíble como fue que esa chica con la cual se caso, que resultaba tan sumisa, dulce y sumamente apacible se convirtiera en una mujer dominante, vanidosa, posesiva, algo celosa, caprichosa, pero debe admitir que le gusta esa forma de ser, de esa manera se mostraba mas atractiva y sensual solo para él, y eso le encantaba.

- Cachorro –escucha como se lo susurra la chica en el oído estando ella detrás del sofá-

Se había acercado a él notando como al parecer él no había percibido que ella se acercaba y solo se mantenía muy ocupado viendo aquel partido, no lograba entender cual era la ciencia de ver a un montón de hombres sudados corriendo detrás de un estupido balón, no le encuentra nada especial a ello.

- _¡Oh Kami! Ayúdame_ –suplica el chico entre sus pensamientos, sabiendo perfectamente que la chica solo lo llama de aquella manera cuando deseaba hacer el amor con él-

- ¿Qué tal si me acompañas a la habitación y hacemos cositas? –pregunta sensualmente la chica al momento que con sus manos comienza a acariciar los hombros desnudos de su esposo- ¿Qué me dices, cachorro? –vuelve a preguntar acariciando esta vez el pecho del chico-

- ¿Podrías esperarme un poco? Tan solo faltan treinta minutos para que termine el juego –lo dice sintiendo como la chica deja de acariciarlo, y camina un poco y pensando que tal vez se iría-

Ve como la chica se para delante del televisor impidiéndole seguir viendo su programa, y observa como la chica cruza sus brazos por debajo de sus pechos dejándolos ver aun mas voluptuosos de lo que eran por naturaleza.

- Bien, claro que puedo esperar –lo dice Kagome viendo la mirada ambarina de su esposo- pero… solo te digo que… -dejando de cruzar sus brazos- si no estas en la habitación, haciéndome el amor en los próximos cinco minutos, olvídate de probar esto –señalando con sus manos su propio cuerpo- por un muy buen tiempo –lo dice como ultimátum para apartarse de la vista de su esposo-

- Y estoy hablando muy enserio Inuyasha Taisho –lo dice al estar ya unos pocos pasos detrás del sofá en el que se encuentra el ojidorado-

¡Con un demonio! Como era capaz de hacerle aquello. Ya no lograba escuchar los pasos de la chica y bien sabia que hablaba enserio, cuando aquella mujer lo llamaba por su nombre completo significaba que estaba molesta, y que quería obtener lo que deseaba.

Toma el control remoto y apaga aquel aparato, ya en cualquier momento podría ver la repetición del partido, pero con el carácter que tenia su esposita sabia que si no iba a la habitación sufriría muy fuertemente las consecuencias.

Y tan solo pensar no poder estar con aquella mujer era un martirio, no poder arrancarle gemidos con su nombre, sentir el calor de su cuerpo aferrarse el él, tenerla debajo o sobre su cuerpo manteniendo un ritmo apresurado e incandescente.

¡Por Kami! No soportaría el no poder hacerle el amor a su esposa, y mas teniendo en cuenta que no lo ha hecho ya en un par de semanas. Debía aprovecharla ahora, y saciarse de ella al máximo o quizás… ¿sea todo lo contrario? Y que ella de sacie de él.

Ve como la puerta de su habitación se mantiene abierta y observa como la cama se encuentra vacía, extrañándole que la chica no se encuentre en aquel lugar ¿Qué rayos estaba planeando ahora?

- ¿Kag? –llama a la chica al entrar a la habitación-

Siente como la puerta de la habitación se cierra al momento en el que termina de entrar, haciéndolo voltear y ve como su esposa se encuentra viéndolo con mucho deseo.

- Sabia que vendrías –lo murmura la pelinegra comenzando a acercarse a Inuyasha-

- No se que es lo que haces pero siempre termino haciendo lo que deseas –lo dice el ojidorado para recibir a la chica entre sus brazos-

- Pero pudiste haberte quedado viendo el juego –lo dice colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico mientras mantiene su mirada fija en la de él-

- Prefiero participar en este –lo dice antes de inclinarse un poco y capturar los labios de su esposa-

Kagome deja escapar un suspiro al sentir como su esposo comienza a acariciar su trasero, permitiendo así que la lengua de él juegue con la suya, y recorra su boca al igual como ella recorría la de él.

Rompen con el beso por falta de aire, e Inuyasha comienza a besar el níveo cuello de su esposa, dejando uno que otro chupón en aquella zona.

Siente los besos del ojidorado en su cuello y luego en su hombro, descendiendo cada vez un poco más. Suelta un profundo gemido al sentir como algo duro comienza a friccionarse en su vientre, haciéndola sonreír con picardía al saber que se trata de la erección de su esposo.

- Al parece alguien esta inquieto –lo dice Kagome con algo de burla escuchando un gruñido por parte del chico-

Inuyasha comienza a caminar dando pasos hacia atrás hasta llegar a la cama y sentarse con su esposa sobre sus piernas, siente como ella se separa un poco de él para luego ver como se retiraba ella misma aquel camisón y dejarlo caer en algún lugar del piso.

Kagome se acerca al rostro del chico y toma sus labios entre los suyos en un hambriento beso lleno de deseo, siente como el ojidorado coloca sus manos en su cintura comenzando a ascender lentamente hasta llegar al contorno de sus pechos, se separa del beso al sentir como su esposo ha comenzado a masajear sus senos.

Mueve un poco sus caderas, escuchando con ello un sonoro gruñido por parte de Inuyasha, al friccionar mas sus intimidades teniendo de por medio su panti, y el con los calzoncillos que usa para dormir.

- Eres malvada –lo murmura Inuyasha besando el cuello de su esposa-

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por querer disfrutar de **mí **esposo? –pregunta dejando escapar un gemido al sentir con el chico oprimía más sus pechos-

- Y por siempre salirte con la tuya –dice dejando de acariciar los senos de la pelinegra y dejar sus manos en aquella pequeña cintura, y luego con un ágil movimiento deja a la chica acostada sobre la cama teniendo su espalda hacia el colchón-

- Digamos que se como controlar a mi hombre –dice viendo la mirada del chico llena de fuego, y sonriendo con coquetería-

Kagome siente las manos de su esposo sobre su cintura y luego como comienza a deslizar aquella única prenda que se mantiene sobre su cuerpo, y después de habérsela quitado la arroja a algún lugar de la habitación.

Ella por su parte coloca sus manos en el abdomen de él descendiendo un poco, escuchándolo gemir y gruñir a medida que se acercaba más hacia su miembro erecto.

- Además que no solo yo disfruto de esto –lo dice la misma Kagome al momento que roza brevemente el miembro del ojidorado y luego comenzar a quitarle aquella prenda que interponía para que lograran unirse-

Inuyasha se pone de pie para terminar de quitarse aquella estorbosa prenda y ve como la chica se acomoda mejor en la cama quedando ahora acostada hacia la cabecera de la cama, luego él sube de nuevo a la cama y se acomoda sobre su esposa.

Comienza a besar el cuello de la pelinegra y va descendiendo hacia aquellas dos montañas que adornan su cuerpo, esas que muchas veces a degustado, al igual que cada rincón del cuerpo de la chica en los dos años que llevan de casados.

Siente el roce de su miembro con la intimidad de la mujer que se encuentra debajo de su cuerpo sintiendo la humedad que emana de aquella cavidad.

¡Demonios! Ya ansiaba poder unirse con aquella mujer. Mueve un poco sus caderas dejando que la punta de su virilidad se encuentre ya en la entrada de la intimidad de la chica, en el momento que se prepara para embestirla siente como ella lo empuja logrando que caiga acostado a un lado de donde estaba ella y que su esposa quedase sobre él.

- Quieres llevar el control en todo ¿cierto? –pregunta Inuyasha sintiendo como la chica ha comenzado a besar su cuello, y gruñendo luego al sentir la intimidad de ella sobre su abdomen sintiendo también aquel liquido brotar de ese lugar-

- Oh vamos, cachorro –dice acariciando el varonil cuerpo de su esposo- yo solo deseo que este encuentro dure un poco mas, tu ibas algo apresurado –lo dice moviendo un poco sus caderas y acercar su intimidad un poco al miembro del ojidorado-

¡Oh rayos! Esa mujer lo volvía vulnerable y necesitaba tomarla ahora, no podría soportar sin poder estar dentro de ella, su erección se hacia cada vez mas exigente, necesita ser refugiada en ese calido interior de la chica.

- No puedo controlarme –lo murmura entre un gruñido y colocando sus manos en la cintura de su esposa, elevarla un poco y luego bajarla dejando que su miembro se deslizara dentro de ella, escuchándola gemir roncamente-

Sostiene la cintura de la chica entre sus manos no dejando que todo su miembro entrara en ella, no porque hubiesen hecho el amor miles de veces significaba que podía penetrarla completamente con tal solo una arremetida, aunque ella fuese una mujer dominante, vanidosa, posesiva, seguía siendo algo pequeña en comparación con su muy bien formado y varonil cuerpo, ella era su pequeña.

Kagome libera un sonoro gemido al sentir el miembro del chico adentrarse en ella, suspirando al final al sentir como su esposo detenía aquella penetración.

La pelinegra coloca sus manos en cada una de las del ojidorado y comienza a separarlas de su cintura dejando así que la penetración se haga mas profunda gimiendo ante ello, y escuchando un gruñido por parte de su esposo. Las manos de Inuyasha las lleva hasta sus senos y este los comienza a masajear.

Comienza a mover sus caderas con frenesí, deteniéndose algunos segundos después concentrándose plenamente en las caricias que le ofrecía el chico a sus pechos.

Inuyasha deja de acariciar los senos de su esposa, y coloca sus manos en la cintura de ella nuevamente y con un ágil movimiento hace cambiar los papeles, él estando sobre el cuerpo de ella, escuchando con ello un gemido más fuerte por parte de la chica.

Comienza a embestirla primero con sutileza y luego arremetiendo con más fuerza, rapidez y precisión, los gemidos cada vez eran más constantes. Ambos llevaban un ritmo exacto, movimientos coordinados, llevando a cabo el mas perfecto acto de amor.

Se escucha un leve grito en la habitación en el momento en que Kagome se estremece entre los brazos de su esposo, llegando al orgasmo, pero al parecer el chico deseaba aun más y continúo embistiéndola con más premura, hasta llegar él también al orgasmo y liberar su esencia dentro de ella, escuchando como su esposa gemía al sentir aquel liquido recorrer su interior.

Inuyasha se tira a un lado de la chica llevándosela consigo, aun no deseba salir de su interior, tan calido y acogedor, se mantiene acostado de espaldas a la cama, y haciendo que la chica quedase sobre él.

Sus respiraciones y el ritmo acelerado de sus corazones volvían a la normalidad, el ojidorado se mantenía acariciando la espalda de su esposa.

- Cachorro… -llama Kagome al ojidorado comenzando a acariciar el pecho de este-

- ¿Deseas un segundo tiempo? –lo pregunta sensualmente-

- Oh si –responde coquetamente al momento que se incorpora un poco para poder ver la mirada ambarina de su esposo-

Pocos segundos después ya se encontraba de nuevo debajo del chico, haciéndola soltar una pequeña risita, siempre obtenía lo que deseaba, cuando lo deseaba, simplemente porque sabe cual es el punto vulnerable de su hombre y puede controlarlo.

Abre sus ojos dorados lentamente, cerrándolos nuevamente al chocar su vista con los rayos solares que comenzaban a iluminar la habitación.

- Ya despertaste cachorro… -escucha como lo dice su esposa sabiendo bien que esta se encuentra sobre él, siente como la pelinegra comienza a besar su pecho desnudo y luego asciende a su cuello, y finalmente unir sus labios con los de él, en un apasionado beso-

Vaya forma de despertar, y pensar que era él quien solía hacer eso los primeros meses de casados, la besaba arduamente al despertarse, o bien él mismo la despertaba a besos por todo su cuerpo.

Escuchan un sonido algo molesto, sabiendo que es el teléfono. Kagome se separa de los labios de su esposo y se incorpora un poco aun manteniendo aquella unión con el chico.

- Es para ti –lo dice luego de haber visto el identificador de llamadas sobre la mesita de noche-

Luego se alza un poco deshaciendo la unión, soltando un suspiro y escuchando un gruñido por parte del ojidorado.

Ve como su esposa se baja de la cama para luego dirigirse al cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta al entrar en aquel lugar, para después el mismo echar una maldición ¿Quién demonios puede estarlo llamando a esas horas? No seria del trabajo ya que dejo todo muy bien ordenado para que no lo estuvieran molestando en sus vacaciones.

- ¡¿No piensas contestar?! –escucha como lo grita y pregunta la chica desde el baño-

Toma aquel molesto aparato entre sus manos, no sin antes ver de quien se trataba aquella llamada.

- ¿Qué quieres Miroku? –pregunta al contestar la llamada y sentándose en la cama-

- ¿Qué manera de saludar a tu mejor amigo es esa? –lo pregunta el chico del otro lado de la línea-

- ¿Qué tienes que decirme? –dice sin darle importancia a lo que acababa de decirle su amigo, y denotando algo de enfado en su voz-

- Bien, bien no te molestes, solo quería saber si vendrás con nosotros a celebrar la victoria de nuestro equipo –lo termina por decir Miroku-

¿Así que su equipo gano? Al parecer no fue el único que dio un muy buen desempeño la noche anterior.

- En realidad no lo se –responde el ojidorado después de unos segundos, talvez debería quedarse y disfrutar un poco mas de su esposa, o ¿debería irse con sus amigos?-

- Oh vamos, no seas aguafiestas, nos divertiremos –dice Miroku al tratar de convencerlo-

- Espera un momento –lo dice para luego tapar el auricular del teléfono con su otra mano, se pone de pie y se dirige al baño deteniéndose en la puerta-

- ¿Pequeña? –pregunta al estar delante de la puerta-

- Dime –lo escucha por parte de su esposa para luego escuchar el sonido de la ducha-

- ¿Te molestaría que saliera un rato con los chicos? –pregunta rogando a Kami que no se moleste-

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –escucha que se lo pregunta como si no le importara, pero bien sabe que no es así, y solo lo estaba poniendo a prueba nuevamente como lo hizo hace unos meses, y vaya que pago las consecuencias al tener que dormir en el sofá de la sala por una semana-

- ¿Entonces puedo ir? –pregunta no muy seguro-

- Claro –escucha que lo dice con calma la chica, retira su mano del auricular del teléfono y cuando iba a responderle a Miroku escucho de nuevo la voz de la chica- pero intenta llegar tarde, no querrás verme caminar por la casa con la pijama que tenia anoche, y saber que no podrás tocarme ni un cabello… espero te diviertas –es lo ultimo que escucha que dice la chica dejándolo desconcertado-

Lleva el teléfono nuevamente a su oído para poder hablar con Miroku-

- Nos veremos otro día –es lo único que dice para luego terminar con la llamada-

Tira aquel aparato a la cama, para comenzar a tocar la puerta del baño insistentemente.

- Kag, abre la puerta –lo dice al golpear aquella puerta-

Escucha como su esposo ha comenzado a tocar la puerta haciéndola sonreír de manera victoriosa.

Toma una bata de baño, y se la pone pero dejándola abierta, mostrando así la unión entre sus senos, su ombligo y levemente su intimidad. Se acerca a la puerta y coloca su mano en la manilla, quitarle el seguro y finalmente abrir la puerta.

- ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? ¿Acaso no ibas a ir con tus amigos? –pregunta viendo la mirada ámbar de su esposo, llena de deseo-

Inuyasha tan solo se acerca a su esposa para luego rodearla entre sus brazos.

- Prefiero poder disfrutar de ti, durante todo el día –lo dice al inclinarse un poco y capturar los labios de su esposa entre los suyos en un ardiente beso-

El beso se prolonga durante algunos minutos, cada uno recorriendo la boca del otro, se separan por falta de aire. Inuyasha se separa del rostro de su esposa y ve como esta tiene los ojos cerrados y sus labios entre abiertos tratando de recuperar la respiración normal.

- Inu, necesito decirte algo –lo dice Kagome abriendo sus ojos lentamente, y colocando sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de su esposo-

- Lo que quieras, pequeña –lo dice estrechando a aquella chica entre sus brazos-

- Tenemos que remodelar alguna de las habitaciones –dice recostando su cabeza en el pecho del ojidorado-

- ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Viene alguien de tu familia? –pregunta acariciando la espalda de la chica por encima de aquella bata de baño que lleva puesta-

- Algo así –dice sonriendo con ternura-

- ¿Y cuando vendrá? –pregunta comenzando a besar el cuello de la pelinegra-

- Dentro de siete u ocho meses, no es seguro –dice sintiendo como su esposo deja de besar su cuello y se separa un poco de ella para poder verla a los ojos-

- ¿Quieres decir que…?

- Así es –se adelanta a responder con una sonrisa a su esposo-

- Tu… nosotros… tendremos… -balbucea sin poder terminar alguna frase-

- Si tontito, tendremos un bebé –se lo afirma viendo como la mirada ámbar del chico le muestra un brillo especial que solo ella sabe provocar-

- Gracias, gracias –lo repite una y otra vez al momento que toma a su esposa y la levanta del suelo y comienza a dar vueltas con ella-

- Inu, detente por favor –dice riendo, sintiendo luego como el chico de detiene y la coloca de pie en el suelo-

- Será suficiente con las nauseas que me dará este pequeño –dice la misma Kagome colocando sus manos sobre su vientre- para que tu también quieras marearme –termina diciendo con una sonrisa-

Inuyasha tan solo le responde la sonrisa.

- Te amo –se lo dice viendo los ojos cafés de su esposa- te amo aunque siempre te salgas con la tuya, y me domines en algunos momentos…

- Oye, yo tan solo aprendí del maestro, y al perecer lo supere –dice sonriendo- y yo también te amo… cachorro –lo ultimo lo dice con un tono de sensualidad antes de colocarse de puntitas y ofrecerle sus labios al chico, el cual lo captura gustoso en un ardiente beso-

_Sin duda alguna la mente de una mujer resulta ser muy confusa, y en algunas ocasiones ni nosotras mismas sabemos que es en realidad que es lo que esta sucediendo en nuestra subconsciente, y solo cuando logremos controlar esos pensamientos profundos podremos mantener a nuestro lado al hombre que deseemos, y haciendo lo que deseemos que haga. Así que ¿Qué esperan? Dejen salir a la luz esa mente peligrosa que todas poseemos… _

**¡Fin!**

**By: Tennyo**


End file.
